When Tobi Meets Akatsuki
by Schizophrenic-Brat
Summary: Zetsu finds a boy under a few boulders,but what happens when Konan and Pein get attached to the kid? All Akatsuki members in it,Orochimaru included, so plenty of chaos. Some pairings,I aint tellin joo who! Much better than the summary,I promise
1. Found

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of its characters, but I own the right to dream on!

Warning: This has EVERY Akatsuki member there was, including Orochimaru much to my dismay, but I cant let meh friends down!

There was alot of comotion in the Akatsuki headquarters, well, more than usual. Zetsu camein holding a small boy. He looked half crushed and his left eye was missing. You'd think he'd be dead by how pale he was from blood loss. Everyone except Itachi was throwing questions at Zetsu. "Where the hell did you find that thing?" Hidan questioned, blocking Zetsu's way to his room. Zetsu growled and kicked the priest out of the way. Kakuzu quickly followed Zetsu after seeing the boy's mangled body, and closed the door to Zetsu's room.

After 8 horrible hours of sewing and bolting, the two finished working on the boy. They put a patch over his left missing eye, to hide it from anyone with a weak stomach, and to keep any foreign objects out of the socket.

"Why did you want to save him, and where did you find him?" Kakuzu questioned while covering the boy with a blanket.

"He was under a few big rocks...err... boulders. More than likely a cave in occured. And I wanted a snack."

"So I did all of this work for nothing!? Just so you could have a whole "snack"!?" Kakuzu roared, grabbing the boy and leaving the cannable's room. Kakuzu then headed straight for the leader's office. "LEADER! Here is the source of all the comotion form earlier." Kakuzu growled and set the uncounsious boy in the chair and left as fast as he came. Konan walked over to the small form slouched over in the chair and stared at him. His face seemed cute, but the stitches, cuts, and gashes almost proved it wrong.

"What am I to do with him?" Konan asked, resting her hand on the side of the boy's face. Pein watched as Konan picked the boy up slowly and carefully. She held him and fixed his head so it rested on her shoulder. Pein only shrugged. "Whatever you want Konan-Kun." Konan seemed almost pleased with that responc. She smiled at Pein, whom in return, smiled back. "Can we keep him? Just until you decide what action is best?" she asked, stroking the boy's head. Pein nodded and stood up from his office chair. He had an EXTREMELY huge soft spot for his lover Konan. He hugged her and examined the little body in her arms.

"He looks as if he's been chewed up and spit out." Pein chuckled. "Lets get him cleaned up."

Pein waited until 10 pm, which was just 1 hour, to go help Konan with the boy. He wanted to make sure there would be NO disturbances, such as Akatsuki members needing somehting or, for example, Kakuzu's suprise "gift". He went to the back of his office to where the door to his and Konan's room was. He went in and quietly closed the door. He loked at Konan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, craddling the boy and murmering, possibly talking to him?

"You're getting awefully attached arent you?" Pein observed. Konan smiled.

"I'm just parenting." Konan laughed softly and rocked the boy a little. "I wonder when he'll wake up." Konan added with a smile. Pein looked at the boy, then he noticed some things protruding from his left arm and both legs. Konan hugged the boy closely, bringing Pein back from his examining.

"You know that he's going to be in some extreme pain when he wakes up.."he noted. Konan nodded, and looked at the bolts that Pein seemed baffled about. "But he is going to wake up eventually." Konan added, running her fingers through the boy's soft, black, spikey hair.

"Well, lets clean him up like we said we would." Pein reminded himelf and Konan. They went into their bathroomand began to strip the boy of his blood soaked clothing. They did this slowly and carefully, so they would not hurt the boy, even though he was uncounsious. Konan managed his shirt off and winced when she saw his skin: it was cut up and stitches were abundant. A few of his ribs seemed to be crooked. His right arm looked mangaled and broken. So the bolts were the only thing holding this poor boy togather.

Pein was working the boy's shoes off his broken (more like flatened) feet. Pein, too, winced, which was rare. Then he and Konan began to pull the boy's pants off. They stopped as soon as they heard a popping sound. Thankfully, it was only a pop like anyone else could like with nuckles. Pein didnt want to risk it, so he pulled out a kunai from his cloak and proceeded cutting the boy's pants off. Finally, he was stripped and the two akatsuki members proceeded to wash him off with a wet cloth. They then dressed him in a large white T-shirt and put one of Pein's pants on him.

"He looks alot better without blood covering him." Konan observed as she gently set the boy on on the bed. Pein nodded in agreement. Konan and Pein took off their cloaks and lay down on the bed, with the new boy laying between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, thats it for Ch.1. I hope you liked it. Please, no flames but PLEASE!!! send a comment or something. Give me ideas how to make it better!


	2. Work, Meltdowns, and Wakings

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, but I do own the right to dream like the fangirl I am. 3

Notice!!! Please don't hate me for my stories c Iz got low self esteem, I ONLY DOING THIS CUZ IT WAS A BET... and I was bored.. XD Enjoy!

Konan and Pein awoke with a start as they heard sounds like mumbling and growling, Konan's eyes drifted down to the boy in between them. He was struggling with what looked to be moving. Pain and fear was etched in his face as his eyes shot paniced glances at Pein and Konan. Pein starred and shot Konan a curious expression. Konan couldn't help but smile at Pein's confusion. She looked down at the boy and gave him a warm, friendly smile. The boy seemed to relax, but only a little.

"It's alright, your safe." Konan spoke gently, adding a reasuring smile and ran her fingers through the boy's hair. He seemed to finally relax, then went uncounsious.

"That was odd.." Pein mumbled, before turning over onto his side and slipped back to sleep. Konan, though, watched the boy closely. First time actually seeing the boy, and already she was closely attached. Almost, protective? No, not so much, and yet, so much more. She ran her fingers through his soft, raven hair once more and drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

When Pein and Konan woke, the boy was still asleep. Konan was getting a bit worried about him, but what could she say? He was crushed, lost who knows how much blood, and was brought to a secret, S-ranked criminal lair, and was about to be someone's snack. Not to mention waking up with so much panic and fear, Konan, and possibly Pein, didn't think was possible. Konan went into the bathroom with Pein to ready herself for the day. As Pein washed himself off in the shower, Konan brushed her hair and pondered last night's events over and over agian in her head.

"You look disturbed.." Pein said in a caring voice as he held his lover close to him. Konan kissed him gently on the lips and smiled. "I'm only thinking..." Pein nodded and gave her one last embrace before releasing her from his strong and protective arms. Pein left the bathroom to put his cloak on and get his office work ready. Konan put in her signature paper flower and left the bathroom to put on her cloak as well. Pein had left the room, and Konan was alone with the child. She walked up to the bed to check on the boy, only to see he hadn't moved an inch. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Oh how she thought he was so cute as he slept. She turned to face her day of work...

Pein worked vigerously at his mountains of paperwork. Would he ever get done? Who knew? Pein sighed and thought of something... and grined at his evil plan. He reached into his dest and pulled out a lighter...

(ELSEWHERE)

Konan partolled the halls, keeping alert as to if any fight were to erupt. She passed Kisame and Itachi's room, only to hear moaning and screaming. They seriously needed a cold shower, this was the 7th thime this week! Konan picked up her pace to escape the disturbing sounds of gay lovers ((I, though, have no problem with it! )). Hidan was yelling at Kakuzu for being a "money hungry bastard" while Deidara and Sasori were debating over whether art was eternal or temporary and should go out with a bang. Konan smiled, today was like everyday, but this time, she could think and ponder over different matters.

Konan returned to Pein's office and entrance to their room. Pein was asleep in his office chair next to a pile of ashes with a smug smile on his face. Typical, he went crazy with the paperwork again. Konan smirked and went into her and Pein's room. First priority on her mind was to check on the kid. He still had not moved. Konan would've though he was dead, but the sign on life, steady breathing, proved the hypothesis wrong. Konan smiled and laid her hand on the boy's forehead, this seemed to wake him up. The boy's eyes were wide with fear and pain, yet again. Konan reasured him, like she did last night. "Your alright, calm down." she assured, her voice like a calming aura. The boy, reconizing her face, forced out a half smile. "Wait right here." Konan got off the bed and went to Pein's office.

"Pein, wake up, I need your help." Konan shook Pein's shoulder and he woke with a jump that caused him to fall out of his chair.

"What is it love?" he asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"The boy is awake and I need your help." Pein walked with Konan into the room and to the bed where the boy was rested. Pein noticed the look of pain on the boy's face, the wincing and slight twitching. He quickly preformed a few hand seals and laid his hands on the boy's head. The ravin haired kid's eyes grew wide with wonder and greatfulness. A smile stretched across his face and he whispered, "Thank you." Pein gave a small smile, while Konan, on the other hand, gave a huge grin. The boy's voice was just like his face: small, innocent, and childish.

"Is there anything you need sweetheart?" Konan asked, runnign her hand through his hair. The boy's stomach rumbled and the boy glanced up at Konan, who was laughing.

"I gotta go bathroom." the boy whispered, smiling.

"Can you move?" Pein asked.

"Not really." the boy lifted his left arm in the air with some struggle. Pein only nodded and helped the boy up. He walked the boy to the bathroom, well, really dragged him. The boy seemed to haver trouble with his feet, and every time he moved, there was a popping sound. Konan waited patiently on the bed as Pein assisted the boy using the bathroom. When the two returned, Pein set the boy on the bed gently, who suddenly fell over. He didn't seem to be able to use his body entirley. Konan straitened the boy to a laying posistion and smiled at him.

"Got a name?"

"Yeah, but I can't remeber it..." the boy starred off into space, curiosity and confusion clouded in his black eye. "It sounded like To...Obi...uhh..." his voice drifted off as he thought harder to remeber.

"Is it "Tobi"?" Konan asked. The boy smiled. "That sounds right!"

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!! Sorry this is short, but I'm sick and I've been having writer's block. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Deidara: If you like this, please do the artistic thing and review, un.

Me: Shouldn't you be in my friend's closet?

Deidara: uhhh... no! un..

friend: DEI DEI KUUUUUNNNN!!!!

Deidara: OH fiddlesticks, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki members, but I have the right to "borrow" them. 3

Deidara: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, whome include: lover of an alchemist, Ashi Ruby, evil sound ninja

Tobi: I feelz special and wuved! 3

Me: You are by all of the nice reviews we recieved! Now, with no further adue, here's chapter 3!!!!

Over the past few days, Konan noticed Tobi's behavior and activity inprove. Though the annoying popping never stopped, he was still, none the less, getting better. The only flaw was that both Pein's and Konan's attention on other matters declined. They always had Tobi on their minds, like who would train him, what would be his primary jutsu, and, overall, when he could walk on his own.

Today was the day that Pein was looking forward to: introducing Tobi to the Akatsuki! Konan, though, was a bit nervous about it. Sure Kakuzu saw him, hell, he saved him. And so did Zetsu, in some respects... but Konan was sorried about how they would respond. Itachi might go crazy because Konan found out that Tobi was an Uchiha, having a Sharingan. Kisame because, well, whatever Itachi felt, Kisame felt too. Hidan because he was looking for another person to use in his rituals. Sasori because he wanted to make a smaller human puppet, which Konan never could get over the thought, and mainly Orochimaru becuase he had a fettish for young boys. ((OMG! It's the Naruto's Michael Jackson!)) Konan couldn't get over the thought, but she had faith in her lover that he would not let anything happen to the boy.

Pein, on the other hand, was excited about introducing Tobi. Itachi could train Tobi with the Sharingan, Hidan could teach him how to kill and not feel so bad about it. Kisame could help improve the boy's stamina and strength. Orochimaru... uhh... no. Even Pein knew that Orochimaru was sick in that way, so Orochi was off limits! Sasori could teach the boy how to fight long range, as could Deidara. Deidara! He was near Tobi's age, 16? Yeah, Deidara was 16 and Tobi said he was 12. This would work out perfectly! Pein grinned to himself, his organization was growing and Tobi would make a good new asset.

Tobi had thoughts about meeting the other members as well. He was curious about what they were like and what was their specialties. Mainly, he just wanted to get out of the room! He was bedridden and couldn't move, so for the past 6 days, all he has been doing, was nothing. There was only Konan and Pein to keep him company, which he really was greatful for. With as much time on his hands as he did, Tobi had been excersicing, moving his arms and trying to move his legs. How he couldn't wait to meet the others!

Konan came into the room after reporting to Pein about the day's activities. Same as usual. She went to the room to check on the boy. "Hey Tobi! Are you feeling well today?" Konan asked, sounding more like a mother then ever. Tobi grinned, showing his white teeth and the plain expression of eagerness glowing on his face.

"I feel great! I can't wait for tonight!" Tobi squeaked in his innocent childish voice that make anyone go awww!!! Konan's face tightened up and a smile grew on her face. Tobi's voice made her bouncy and happy, as it did Pein.

"I'm glad sweetheart. But.." Konan's smile faded to a more serious tone. "I'm also worried about your safety. These are S-ranked criminals and are not as merciful as Pein and I." Konan explained, trying to get Tobi to understand. Tobi's smile faded away as well.

"But I know you and Pein will take care of me. You wont let anthing happen." his smile returned, and his eyes softened like a puppies: pleading, persuasive, and overall, adorable. Konan couldn't disappoint the boy, and he loved the fact that he trusted her and Pein. She picked the small boy up and rested his head on her soulder. Tobi wrapped his arms around Konan's neck and he was shaking with eagerness. "I feel safe already." Tobi squeaked in his go happy voice. Konan laughed.

"We haven't even left the room. Have you ever seen anything else than the room?" she asked in her inquisitive way. Tobi shook his head, causing the disturbing popping sounds. Konan smiled at him and walked to the door. "Here's Pein's office."

That's it for ch.3. Sorry the chapters are sooo short! I promise ch. 4 will be longer. SMILE!!!

Deidara: PLEASE REVIEW! -still is being chased by my friend-


	4. Dinner part 1

Disclaimer: I still dont own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki members sobs NOR any characters from the Nightmare before christmas. (Sally)

Deidara: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, There are soo many yeah!

Me: There's only 7 at the moment... but soo nice people!!!

Deidara: Leave me alone un!!

Tobi: Enjoy!

Konan carried Tobi first through Pein's office. "This is his desk and chair.."

"I know that." Tobi laughed, "Can I go meet the other Akatsuki members now? Onegai?" Tobi gave Konan his best, saddest puppy eye. He whimpered and Konan couldn't take the pressure.

"At dinner tonight, please, no more puppy eye! It's almost as intimidating as Itachi's sharingan..." Konan begged.

"Okay! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Tobi hugged Konan as tightly as he could, the arm bolts digging into Konan's skin.

"Okay Tobi! calm down." Tobi let Konan go and he asked to see the rest of the base.

(Dinner Time) (le gasp)

It was dinner time at last, all the Akatsuki members were sitting at the table, all except Pein, Konan, and the new kid. Zetsu was sitting next to Kisame, who was next to Itachi. On the other side of the table was Hidan next to Kakuzu, and Deidara and Sasori. (Konan sat next to Zetsu while Pein sat at the head of the table) Last, (and definately least) Orochimaru sat at the other end of the table.

"When is Leader Sama coming? I'm fucking hungry after my damn ritual. QUIT FUCKING AND COME OUT!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu was annoyed.

"Will you shut up? They're busy..."

"Shut up you rag doll."

"Dipshit!"

"Sally's dad..."Kakuzu and Hidan were yet again fighting and everyone scooted down. Orochimaru turned toward Deidara.

"So... how old are you now? Your birthday was yesterday!" he said in his ever disturbing voice.

"16, what's it to you, yeah?" Deidara snapped.

"Oh, nothing..."Orochimaru grinned. Sasori glared at Orochimaru threatened him with his deathly stare. Hidan caught notice of this. "Orochimaru? Will you ever quit acting horney?" Orochinaru glared.

"The day you stop cussing and that damn Jashin crap." Kakuzu chuckled and Hidan jumped so he was standing in his chair. "And you too? You money hungry bastard!"

"Hidan, leave Kakuzu alone.." Pein said quietly, but it silenced the room, You could probably hear a needle drop. Konan held Tobi closer to her as she and Pein walked to the table.

"Who's all there?" Tobi whispered against Konan's shoulder where his head rested. Konan only patted his back. Pein went to Konan's seat and helped her sit down with the boy. Then he made his way to his seat.

"You all can talk..." Pein said in an emotionless voice that Tobi never heard before. The room then buzzed with conversation. Konan reposistioned Tobi so he was sitting in her lap, facing the table. Zetsu looked down at the boy and smiled somewhat.

"Looks like the boy made it through, I'm impressed..." Kakuzu stated, feeling quite proud of himself.

"The kid?" Hidan started up,"You made him look like you!" Hidan's booming laughter silenced the room. When Hidan realized he was the only one really laughing, he looked over to Pein, who was giving him a death glare.

"Konan sama? Which one is Deidara?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side, the popping sounding again. Konan pointed at a young blonde who was staring at Sasori. Tobi gathered up his courage and called out.

"Konichiwa Deidara Sempai!" Deidara looked away from the puppet and stared into the lone, dark eye of the raven haired boy.

"un... What do you want?"

"Wanted to say hi!" Tobi smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly. Deidara frowned and looked up at Sasori, seeming awed by the puppet man's appearance... Tobi sighed and looked over to Kakuzu and smiled at him. "Kakuzu sama! Thank you for making me better!" the boy beamed happily. Kakuzu chuckled to himself and nodded.

Now, Tobi wanted to face a bigger challange: Talking to Hidan... Tobi looked over to the priest who was preaching to Kisame that the only way to immortality is to take the lives of others and cuss alot and basically live a care free, painful life. "Hi Hidan Sama!" Hidan looked over at Tobi and grew wide eyed.

" Hi? What do you want?" Tobi smiled and replied, "To meet you." Hidan frowned... Tobi then got a great idea. "I heard Jashinism is a great religion and is the best! I want to know more about it!" Hidan seemed to glow at the statement and turned his attention to Tobi... score 1 for Tobi. 3

Sorry all, its late and my writers block if aweful... so this is part 1 of dinner... THERE WILL BE A FOOD FIGHT!!! XD

Deidara: Dont forget to comment! Keep them coming and if you want, add a piece to the story, give some ideas un!

Tobi: Arigato!!!

Konichiwa: Hello or Hi

Onegai: Please

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much


	5. Dinner part 2

Disclaimer: I STILL DONT OWN NARUTO!

Deidara: Thank you all who commented and alot who call this story their favorite un!!

Tobi: TOBI WUVS YOU ALL!!! glomps

Deidara: Dont kill them Tobi, un... And must you glomp anything that moves yeah??

Tobi: ENJOY!!!!

Dinner part 2

Hidan turned to Tobi and grinned. "Whatcha know about Jashinism?" Tobi pondered then smiled.

"Stabbing yourself, the circle with an upside triangle..." Hidan frowned... that was obvious from looking at himself. Hidan turned away to talk with Kakuzu. Konan patted Tobi's back and gave him a warm smile. Pein's eyes shot to Tobi and he flashed a quick, small smile.

"Get near me and I'll blow you up!" Deidara shouted, jumping out of his chair and pointing at Orochimaru.

"Calm down, young Dei-Chan..." Sasori glared at Orochimaru. Deidara was _his_ not that snakre freaks.

"Get near Deidara and you'll be my next puppet!" Everyone stared at Sasori, who stood up for Deidara, when usually he calls him things like brat and moron. Orochimaru glared at Sasori.

"You had your time, Saso-Chan. You _were _my puppet. Now Deidara is _my_ art." Orochimaru said in a mocking tone. Sasori jumped out of his seat and lunged at Orochimaru and pinned him to the ground, punching him repeatedly. Chaos broke out and soon, everyone was fighting. Kakuzu and Hidan were beating eachother senseless. Zetsu's white and black side were arguing and starting to get physical. Kisame was cheering Sasori on and Itachi was sitting there with a WTF expression on his usually emotionless face. Tobi looked up at Konan from her lap and had a look of terror in his eye. It was not very comforting to see a large group of S-ranked criminals fight. Konan tapped Pein on the hand and Pein nodded. He stood up and helped Konan get up with the boy and headed out of the dinning room.

"That did not go according to plan..." Konan told Pein as she brushed her hair before bed. Tobi was already asleep. Pein finished brushing his teeth and looked at Konan and nodded. Konan set her arms on his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. Pein slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer." Though, the night was not screwed up... look at this right now." Pein breathed, right before kissing Konan on the lips tenderly. Konan kissed back then rested her head on his muscular chest. After about 5 minutes, they headed to bed with Tobi in between them. Konan, though, slept hugging Tobi closely.

The morning was almost like deja'vu. Pein, Konan and Tobi went to breakfast and a fight broke out within 10 minutes of sitting down. Sasori with Orochimaru for being a jackass. Zetsu was arguing about something that had to do with a book and peanut butter. Hidan was stabbing himself at the table, again. Kakuzu was complaining because he lost a penny. Itachi was glaring about because someone threw a kunai into his cereal. Kisame was asleep in his breakfast, which was dolphin shaped lucky charms. Deidara was staring at his food, not eating and had a worn expression on his face. Tobi got a hand thrown into his plate and Zetsu quickly grabbed it.

"Sorry, that was mine..." he said quietly, then the black side laughed menacingly. "Your eating a hand?! Why not a whole arm?" Then the sides began arguing again... Tobi shuddered at his blood covered waffle and pushed it away. Konan didnt seem to care about Tobi's reaction and was staring at her plate, only occasionally taking a bite of her waffle. Pein just sat at the head of the table, staring at all the Akatsuki. Then, something in him snapped. there was a boom of thunder and it started to pour rain outside. Konan looked at Pein quickly and evaluated his facial expression. He clearly was pissed.

"Um, guys?" Tobi called. The fighting continued. "GUYS!" Everyone looked at Tobi with very unhappy expressions. "Look at Leader-Sama.." Tobi pointed at Pein then looked at his plate. Everyone looked at Pein, then straightened in their seats. From a battle zone, to a 6 star restraunt! Everyone eat like they were at a formal gathering. Tobi couldn't help but laugh. Konan joined in with Tobi and, suprisingly, Pein cracked a smile.

"Like I said, score 1 for Tobi!" Tobi called, giving the peace sign with a smug grin. Deidara chuckled a little and Itachi seemed to stare without looking like he was going to kill. Itachi must be in a good mood. Pein laughed.

"The jokes on you all this time. Now, you all have 5 hours extra training!" Pein called out, seeming delighted. The room filled with groans...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT'S IT! For This chapter at least. Sorry if it was crappy... I'm extremely exhausted but my writers block is down now! So expect more chapters from me! And sorry they are short.

Deidara: You all are awesome! Keep the reviews coming!

Tobi: TOBI LOVES YOU ALL! (If you a guy, then he likes unless your gay then he loves you too. XD)

Me: Thank you all! Your all my friends, even though I dont know you. And happy valentines day to all!


	6. Ideas and Wishes

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, I'm trying to write 4 stories at the same time and do homework! (In any case, I think I gotta re-do 8th grade... THAT SUX!!) Well, your kind reviews are all I have now... THANKS! Anyway, sorry again and, with no further inturruptions, HERES CHAPTER 6!!!

Konan picked up Tobi from his seat and headed back to Pein's office. Pein had to stay and make sure no more fights broke out. Tobi really didn't like the idea of going back to the room and just laying on the bed all day. He wanted to run! To have fun and play and... his mind drifted off as his thoughts were inturrupted by the harsh reality of him being somewhat paralyzed. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arm in front of him and reached for the door knob before Konan. Tobi winced and realized that his pain was coming back. Konan noticed this and recalled when she talked to Pein. Didn't he say the jutsu would eventually wear off?

"You okay Tobi?" Konan asked sweetly, stroking the boy's head.

"I don't know..." He looked up to Konan and their gaze met. "I'm hurting a little, only when I move. Do you think Kakuzu-Sama could...?"

"Yes, I was even considering that." Konan answered him before he even finished his sentence.

Konan was talking to Pein in the bathroom while Tobi lay anxiously on the bed, waiting for them to announce their decision. Tobi tried to occupy himself with thinking of what he'll do when he's mobile.

"Honey, you know Kakuzu doesnt do things for free." Pein droned quietly. He was exhausted and only wanted to go to sleep.

"But Pein, can't you see? The poor thing is miserable having to stay in the room all day." Konan pleaded. Pein rubbed his temples.

"Our prisoners are too."

"Pein, this is different." Konan frowned and practically growled out the words. Pein nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Konan smiled and kisses Pein lightly, then opened the bathroom door to give Tobi the news.

"Tobi, we've decided to go ahead and tell Kakuzu and bribe him. So you'll be walking within 2 days at best." Pein said as happily as he could, but came out sounding blunt. Konan nodded and smiled. Pein and Konan took off their cloaks and put on their night clothes. They took their usual places on the bed, Konan to the right of Tobi and Pein on the left. Soon, all three were consumed into sleep, all having blissful, calming dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! So sorry this is short! But its late and I got no ideas. BUT THERE WILL BE MORE! AS you can also see, I'm writing a sotry of Zetsu and Tobi, so alot of my time is into writing other stories... OH WELL! Look forward for chapter 7! Entitled "Changes" Night peeps!


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: Yet again, and still, I do not own Naruto... BUT I-- **

**Deidara: WE KNOW! You repeat the same thing over and over again!**

**Me: Okay Dei-Dei-Chan... its payback time! Orochimaru!! w**

**Deidara: NO!!**

**Tobi: Here is chapter... uhh... **

**Me: Lets just say here it is!! XD**

**--**

**Tobi had dreams all night of being able to walk, and was enjoying it, but morning came sooner then he wanted his dreams to end. He was awoken by Konan's soft voice, "Tobi, wake up. We're going to go see Kakuzu." Tobi groaned and, with some difficulty, pulled the covers over his head. **

**"5 more minutes please!" Konan giggled at the boy and shook him gently.**

**"No Tobi. We have to see Kakuzu now. When we get there, you can sleep." Tobi moved the covers off of him and smiled at Konan, then glanced at Pein, who was holding back some laughter. **

**"What's so funny Pein-Sama?" Tobi questioned, trying to make his voice sound serious, but it remained innocent and childish. **

**"Tobi, your hair is a mess!" Pein burst into laughter and Konan couldn't help but join in. Konan pulled out a mirror and showed Tobi his hair, which was in just about every direction and extremely greasey. Tobi made a pouting face and glared as best as he could. Konan gained control oh herself, while Pein was still rolling on the floor, talking about how Deidara got his hair burned off accidently, and picked Tobi up and headed to Kakuzu's room.**

**"Do surgery to restore movement? Well... you know I will need pay..." Kakuzu started off when Pein asked about the idea. Pein only glared and mumbled some back to him, then Kakuzu nodded, panic etched in his face. He took Tobi from Konan and went off into his room. Kakuzu worked vigerously, but carefully, so he wouldn't anger Pein (God forbid), or hurt Tobi later on. (A/N: Yes, Tobi is under anistetic or whatever it is the doctors use to put you to sleep, so you can quit holding your breaths, LOL.) Kakuzu worked around the joints where he was crushed, which was just about everywhere, and found several flaws from his first quick patch up when the boy first arrived. After about 2 hours of working, Kakuzu finally was finished and started sewing Tobi back up. **

**Konan sat patiently in the office chair while Pein was doing some much needed paperwork. **_**I wonder how much longer? **_**Konan thought to herself, turning her attention to the office door. Pein caught sight of this and got up from his chair and made his way to Konan. "My flower, you need to trust Kakuzu. He may be rough with Hidna, well, maybe more than rough, but he'll do fine with Tobi. Just calm down, okay?" Pein whispered calmly as he took a seat by Konan. Konan nodded and smiled **_**her**_** smile that just melted Pein. He leaned toward her and kissed her passionatly.**

**Kakuzu waited as the anistetic was wearing off and soon Tobi would wake, but as he waited, he thought of ways that might get him some pay. Tobi was now an Akatsuki member, well, 1/2 a member, but there were no 1/2 sized uniforms. Kakuzu grinned to himself and set to work on a Tobi sized Akatsuki uniform. He started with a black pair of his old pants and cut the legs so they were shorter and found an old black longsleeve shirt of his and cut the arms to appropriate length. Next was the not so easy part: the trademark cloak. Kakuzu took an old spare cloak and started with the arm length and cut them about 2 inches langer than the shirt's sleeves. Next was the length of the cloak itself. Cutting at the bottom, Kakuzu had to cut off about 1 and 3/4 foot of fabric to fit the length of Tobi. Kakuzu smiled at himself, feeling lucky about getting paid for the "not-so-noble" deed. In the middle of his fantasizing, he was brought back to his sences by a yawn and stretch of the young ninja. **

**"Good, your finally awake. Come on squirt, Konan is probably pacing in the office waiting for you." Tobi rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kakuzu. **

**"What?"**

**"Get up. Konan wants to see you." **

**"Oh." Tobi sat up and stretched again and jumped to the floor and took about three steps, then stopped dead in his tracks. "HOLY COW! OH MY GOD!" Tobi began jumping around and wooping and running in circles. Kakuzu chuckled slightly and tried to calm the overly hyper boy down. **

**"Okay, now I need you to get dressed." Tobi walked over to the corner of the room and went to pick up his clothes Pein gave him, but was stopped by Kakuzu. **

**"No, I mean in your uniform."**

**There was a knock at the door and Konan jumped up. "Come in" Pein called, zipping up his pants. (A/N Yes, they did get it on. LOL)**** Kakuzu opened the door and motioned for Tobi to come in. His smile was stretched across his face and he seemed to glow with joy. Pein smiled slightly and nodded at Kakuzu. "Thanks for making his a uniform." Kakuzu nodded and held out his hand. Pein grumbled and handed him a piece of paper that said I.O.U. Kakuzu growled. "Your too modest, Pein-Sama." and marched out the door. **

**"Well kid. Looks like now your an Akatsuki, but still a gennin. We'll begin your training as soon as possible."**

**"Who will train me?" Pein grinned. "Only the best."**

**--**

**OMG! Yay! D I finally got off my lazy butt and typed this chapter! **

**Deidara: Heh, yeah, I'm really scared. There was no payback.**

**Me: Patience Deidara, and you were not in this chapter, so there! HA! **

**Deidara: Yeah, that really hurts.**

**Me: Your butt is going to hurt in the next chapter! w**

**Dediara: OO sweatdrops**

**Tobi: I can walk again! PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE TOBI FEEL EVEN BETTER! **


End file.
